Davis's Revenge
by Yuki2
Summary: It's more of a comedy type of Romance, and, of course, it's based on my least favorite character, Davis, but there are some good parts about him too, especially towards the end


Digimon does not belong to me, but this story does.  
Ooh, this story was to be AGAINST Davis, and that was my plot for the first half of the story, and then I found myself liking Davis and talking his sides...I mean, I pity him and all, and he's soooo sad. So Davis deserves an award towards the end.  
This was based on Davis beoming evil, then dying, but I found I couldn't kill Davis off, so I made him be controlled, and he did get ingured. I was also supposed to be T.K.'s and Kari's date...oh well, I'll do that next time  
  
To Lisa (or Liz) and Dobokoyuramon  
  
Davis's Revenge  
  
Davis dribbled the ball with ease. This could be his chance to win a prize worth far more than a million dollars. He raised his hand, and shot the ball at the hoop. It bounced off the rim. Davis hit himself in the head.  
T.K. picked up the ball and started to run to the other end. Davis ran after him. T.K. spun around, confusing Davis, who tripped over his own feet and fell. All the girls on the bleachers began to giggle, and Davis turned red, and redder when he saw that Kari Kamiya was there too. T.K. ran towards the basket.  
"Go T.K.!" Kari called from the sidelines. She was one of the cheerleaders. T.K. made the basket, and Davis crawled off the floor. He had never been so humiliated before, especially in front of Kari.  
The coach called all of them off the court.  
"So, how was your game?" Kari asked T.K. as they started to head up the steps toward the computer room. Davis quickly followed.  
"Good." T.K. said. "Did Yolei say she was meeting us in the computer room?"  
"Yeah." Kari and T.K. took no notice of Davis what so ever. "She says there has been some disturbance on File Island."  
"Really?"  
"At least that's what Izzy told her." Kari pushed open the door, and looked inside. Yolei was on the computer, as usual, and Cody was playing a game with Upamon.  
"We're here." Davis said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh good!" Yolei started pointing to things on the screen. "There is some destruction over there, left by the Digimon Emperor, that we missed, but that's about all. Let's go." Yolei opened the Digital Port and they disappeared into the Digital World.  
"Look at this place!" Davis exclaimed, checking out the flowers. "This hardly looks like File Island." Davis pulled a flower off its stem, and started to sniff it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." T.K. said. Davis scowled at him.  
"And why not, T.A?" Davis asked.  
"Well, the colors indicate that there might be poison." T.K. said.  
"That's just so scare the bugs away." Davis said, and put the flower to his nose.  
"T.K. is right." Kari said. (Davis, thinking: That's the 76th time she's said that). "Besides, it's rude to pull off flowers." Davis dropped the flower.  
"C'mon you guys!" Yolei called. She was already ahead of them, on top of a hill, with Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon. "What's taking so long?"  
"Nothing!" Davis started to run after her.  
"So, Kari, are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?" T.K. asked. Davis slowed his pace down quite a bit. Veemon looked at him strangely.  
"No." Kari said. "Sora's coming over, though. Tai invited her." T.K. nodded.  
"Do you want to come over to my place?" T.K. asked. "Matt's convinced June will come over, and he wants as many people to help him out as possible."  
"Sure." Kari said. Davis slapped his forehead several feet in front of them. Why hadn't HE thought of that?  
They trampled up the hill and across the green grass, though the vines and flowers until they finally arrived at Primary Village.  
"That was some workout." Armadillomon said. "Why couldn't we have just flown?" Cody looked puzzled, and Hawkmon plopped down on the grass. Yolei smiled and looked at Armadillomon.  
"We would've given away our location." She said, and then looked back towards the forest, waiting for Davis, Kari, T.K, and their Digimon. After what seemed like hours, all three emerged from the forest.  
"What took you guys to so long?" Yolei asked. "Ah, Davis, what happened to you?" Davis's hair was covered with leaves and thorns.  
"He tripped over a log and ended up in the swamp." T.K. said. "Then we met up with some vicious Digimon, and when we finally got out of the water, we were attacked by Woodmon."  
"Why would harmless Digimon attack us?" Yolei asked, thoughtfully. She looked up to the sky and scratched her chin. "Hmm."  
"We probably invaded their territory." Kari said, looking at Davis, as if it was all his fault. Davis groaned, and sat down on the moist grass. He was already wet, anyways.  
"Look here." Yolei said, pointing to Primary Village. "During that last thunderstorm, the school was destroyed. Let's fix it. Ready Hawkmon?" Hawkmon nodded and digivolved then flew off towards Primary Village. Yolei ran after her, waving to the rest of them. "Come on!"  
The five spent the day fixing up the school, and during that process, Davis was embarrassed more and more.  
"I hope you're happy T.S." Davis said, hammering the last nail into the door. "In this state, this door could last, oh, maybe two days. We had to do it your way, eh?" T.K. scowled. Kari walked over.  
"What's all the commotion about?" She asked. Davis looked at Kari, speechless. She was wearing an apron over what she usually wore, and she had a hammer in one hand. Her cheeks were rosy from doing all that labor work.  
"Davis says this door won't last long this way." T.K. said, pointing to the door. Davis was kneeled beside it.  
"And besides, it looks just like a door on the farm." Davis said, looking at the red door. He then looked at the rest of the building. "It doesn't match the light blue, violet, and pink decor of Digimon and white clouds."  
"Maybe so, but who's judging?" Kari asked. Davis moved aside as Kari pushed open the door. "This door works perfectly. Thanks you T.K."  
Davis sighed, and threw down the hammer. Veemon blinked and watched Davis get up and start to walk towards the forest again. Veemon ran across the mellow grass to catch up.  
"Davis, where are you going?" Veemon asked, walking sideways, trying to keep up with Davis.  
"Obviously, I'm not wanted, and I can take the hint." Davis clenched his fists and started to run. Veemon called after him, but it was no use.  
"I think Davis has seriously cracked." T.K. said, back at primary village. "Look at him run. He doesn't even work this hard at soccer practice."  
"Do you think we were maybe too hard on him?" Kari asked, looking worried. T.K shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kari.  
"Don't worry." T.K. said. "Davis knows how to take a joke. He'll be back, and besides, he was the one complaining." They both looked back at the door.  
"You know, it does clash awfully with the color." Kari said, giggling. "C'mon, let's repaint it!" Kari grabbed a brush and dipped it in paint. T.K. joined her.  
Meanwhile, Yolei and Cody weren't aware that anything had happened until Veemon came back to work with them.  
"Where's Davis?" Yolei asked. She was hammering a nail into a wooden post. Cody was holding it up. Veemon shrugged. Yolei stopped hammering and looked at Veemon.  
"He's disappeared." Veemon said. "He went back into the forest after he got mad at T.K., but he'll be back. He always comes back."  
"I don't know." Yolei said, and went back to hammering. "It seems to me that this whole 'getting mad' business is Davis's excuse for not working."  
"Yolei." Hawkmon said.  
"Well, it just seems that way." Yolei got up from where she was sitting and Cody held up another piece of wood for her. They started to construct the fence. Veemon sighed, and turned to look at the others. Kari and T.K. were painting the door another color. Patamon was drying the door with his wings, and Gatomon was drawing little baby Digimon on the door. He sighed again, and watched Digmon and Hawkmon. Digmon was drilling holes, while Hawkmon blew away the dust. Veemon felt very neglected, and settled down on the grass to wait for Davis. The sun shone on his belly, and he fell asleep.  
"Well, I think that was all the damage." Yolei said, brushing off dust from her pants. "We should be getting back now, it's pretty late."  
"Yeah." Kari brushed away a strand of hair. "Where are Veemon and Davis?" Everyone started looking around. Armadillomon sniffed the air.  
"I don't smell them anywhere." He stepped on something soft, something that jumped. "Oh, look, it's Veemon. He's fallen asleep." And indeed he had. Veemon rubbed his eyes, and sat up in the grass. Armadillomon tilted his head and looked at Veemon.  
"Have you seen Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"No." Armadillomon said. "We were looking for him too. He just disappeared."  
"Listen." Yolei said. "Why don't the three of you head home, and Hawkmon and I will look for them."  
"That's not a good idea." T.K. said. "What if you are in need of our aid? No, let's all go look, Yolei. Digi Armor Energize!" Patamon armor digivolved to Pagususmon. T.K. hopped on his back.  
"Do you want ride, Kari?" He asked. Kari and Gatomon climbed on too. Hawkmon became Halsemon, and Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon, and Veemon rode on Halsemon. They headed towards the forest.  
After the sun went down, they were still searching. Armadillomon and Gatomon had fallen asleep. Kari stroked Gatomon's ears worriedly.  
"What if he's hurt?" She asked T.K. "I should've never said that."  
"Don't worry." T.K. gave Kari a smiled and tightened his hold around Pagususmon mane. "We'll find him, I mean, it can't be that hard."  
"I'm getting tired." Pagususmon said. "We've been flying for nearly two hours, and haven't spotted a thing. Besides, I can't see very well in the dark."  
"Davis knows the way to home." Yolei said. "Let's go now. He might be in the real world waiting for us, who knows?"  
They descended to safety, and headed home.  
Meanwhile, Davis was wandering through the thick brush, trying to get away from what he had just seen. A Digimon the size of a squirrel had talked to him, and had almost hypnotized him. He remembered Izzy talking about those creatures once.  
'They take over your body and mind, and make you their slaves' Davis had an image of Izzy, that day they met at Tai's house, sitting on a bunk bed with his laptop in his lap.  
Davis heard a sound behind him, and whirled around. There it was. Three inches in height, brown, with a big furry tail. Davis started to scream, but the monster lunged at him, and knocked him over. It bit him in the next, and suddenly, the whole world was black.  
Davis had fainted.  
Kari Kamiya had been sleeping peacefully, until she was suddenly jerked awake. Her movements awakened Gatomon.  
"What is it?" Gatomon asked, as Kari picked up the phone next to her bed and started to dial Yolei's number.  
"I'm not sure." Kari said. "I just got a very strong feeling that Davis needs us right now."  
"It must be real strong, if it woke you up." Gatomon yawned, and watched Kari (who was in a pink pajamas) wait for someone to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" Yolei's voice came over the phone. It sounded mumbled.  
"Sorry, Yolei, but I just got this feeling that Davis needs us." Kari said. "It woke me up."  
"No kidding." Yolei yawned, rubbed her eyes, and then clutched the cellular phone with both hands. "Cody came in a minute ago for the same reason."  
"I'm going to call T.K." Kari said. "Get Cody and decide what to do, okay, Yolei? Davis needs our help."  
"All right." Yolei hung up, and put on her slippers. Heading towards Cody's apartment, she looked at the clock. "It's only 1:15AM." Yolei groaned and knocked on Cody's door. There was a pause, and then the door creaked open. Cody walked out.  
"What is it?" He asked Yolei. Upamon was asleep in his arms.  
"I think you may be right." Yolei said. "Kari just called, and she said she had the same feeling. She's going to call T.K. now."  
"Davis is in trouble." Cody frowned. "Where's Veemon?"  
"I thought he was in your room!" Yolei said, with panic. She dashed back to her apartment. Cody followed.  
"Nope." He panted, trying to keep up, his shirt flying out behind him. "I thought he was with you." They both looked at each other.  
"Uh-oh." Yolei said. "C'mon, let's get dressed. We're heading over to the Kamiya's apartment."  
Five minutes later, Yolei and Cody knocked softly at Kari's door. The door opened a crack, and Kari poked her head out.  
"T.K. said he's going to meet us at the park." Kari said. She stepped out of the house, and put on her light pink anorak. She closed the door softly. "I told Tai where we were going, and he wishes us luck. T.K. phoned Izzy, and that's how we're going to the Digital World." Kari shivered. "It's cold out. Let's go."  
When they arrived at the park, T.K. and Izzy were huddled over Izzy's laptop. Izzy was pointing things out to them. They were seated under a tree, and you could hardly see them.  
"Look here." T.K. said to them as they approached. "See that? Izzy says that new areas have been damaged." Yolei gasped.  
"That's impossible." Yolei said. "Let's go find out for ourselves." Izzy opened the Digital Port and all five children went through.  
"Look at the stars." T.K. said. "Don't you think they're pretty, Kari?"  
"And the sky is so clear." Kari said. "Perfect."  
"Where could Davis be?" Yolei pondered. "And Veemon?"  
"Veemon?" Kari turned her head to look at Yolei. "What, is he missing too?"  
"Yeah." Cody cut in. "He disappeared in the middle of the night."  
"You'd think it's very strange." Gatomon said. "That they both disappear. Let's check out the damage."  
When they had arrived at the site, they saw fires burning, and buildings destroyed. Izzy sighed.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Kari asked. Gatomon's ears twitched.  
"Stand back Kari, I hear something." Gatomon jumped in front of Kari.  
Davis and Raidramon jumped out from the shadows.  
"Davis!" Yolei started to run towards them, but suddenly stopped. "Davis?" Davis's expression was cloudy.  
"Why fight?" Anoramon said to Davis inside of Davis's body. "You can't control anything now that I'm here."  
"Leave Kari alone!" Davis yelled at his controller. Anoramon ignored him and kicked Raidramon. Raidramon fired at Kari and T.K. "Why are you doing this, Anoramon? Leave Raidramon alone!" Anoramon shook his head, and then smiled wickedly.  
"Don't you understand, Davis?" Anoramon asked. "It's no use anymore. You are no use to yourself. Raidramon and yourself will help me concur this world."  
"Why is that what everyone wants?" Davis asked. "No!"  
Outside of Davis's mind, Izzy was just figuring out another one of his fantastic theories.  
"What?" Yolei asked. "So the only way to get rid of Anoramon is to kill Davis?"  
"Supposedly." Izzy fiddled with his fingers. "Arg, there's supposed to be some other way."  
"Davis is going to try to destroy us." Kari said. "Or, rather, Anoramon is."  
"This is not good." T.K. said. "Ready, Patamon?" Patamon armor digivolved.  
"Are we really going to fight him?" Cody said. "That's just like fighting Davis, the real Davis."  
"Well, we've got to find a way to destroy him somehow."  
But it was too late. Raidramon aimed his ultimate attack, and suddenly, Kari jumped in front of them.  
"Raidramon, stop!" Raidramon's blue lightning stopped in mid air, and then turned around and went flying at Raidramon and Davis. "No!"  
Anoramon popped out of Davis, and started to make a beeline for freedom.  
"Not so fast!" T.K. said. Pagususmon fired his 'star shower' at Anoramon, and destroyed it.  
Davis was lying on the grass, unconscious. Raidramon had de-digivolved back to Demiveemon. Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei, and Izzy rushed over to their sides.  
"What happened?" Kari asked. "Is Davis okay?"  
"He loves you so much he had enough power to stop that attack, and to force Anoramon out." Demiveemon said weakly, and then fainted too.  
Cody picked up Demiveemon.  
"I think we should get heading home now." Cody said. "When we get back to town, we can heal them."  
"Good idea." Izzy said. "Poor Davis. First he gets dissed, and then captured, and now he gets shot. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."  
"Ooh." Kari looked at Davis, and kissed him lightly on the forehead (too bad Davis was unconscious). "He managed to save us after all."  
  
I hope you like the ending, and please review...this is a V-day fic, and Kari and T.K were SUPPOSED to go on a date, but oh well, this ends up being more based on Davis *sigh* I can't write mushy fics...please review anywayz 


End file.
